


Drop The Dagger and Lather The Blood on Your Hands

by OutOfPlace_AndUnderdressed (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vampire! Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OutOfPlace_AndUnderdressed
Summary: Frank is a vampire looking for his next meal. Gerard catches his interest.





	Drop The Dagger and Lather The Blood on Your Hands

~~~Frank's POV~~~

Uber was always a fun experience. 

My driver didn't seem to be able to understand me with my thick Italian accent and kept on asking me to repeat myself. 

He got lost on the way to my house _and_ on the way to the bar. 

I just wanted a drink. Was that too much to ask?

I would get the precious blood I needed through the art of seduction.

Go to a bar, seduce some young, willing boy or girl, and take them home. 

I got sex _and_ blood, Is there anything more to ask for? 

The car finally slowed to a stop and I paid the driver and got out. 

I really needed a drink. 

Once I was inside the bar, I walked up to it and sat on one of the stools. 

The bartender turned to me after serving a group of girls. 

"Hey, what can I get you?" He asked, flashing me a bright smile. 

"Vodka. On the rocks." I answered, running a hand through my messy hair. 

"Rough day?" He asked me as he began to prepare my drink. 

"Yeah. I thought I could give myself a break, yes? I just needed a drink... and maybe a _distraction,_ if you know what I mean." The bartender chuckled and slid me my glass. "Yeah, I know what you mean," 

I took a large sip of my drink and looked around the bar. People grinding and making out, but that wasn't anything unusual for a bar. 

There were a lot of girls but I wasn't really in the mood for a girl tonight. 

I wanted some cute, pretty boy who I could get out of here with. 

Almost on cue, a mop of messy, black hair caught my eye. 

I trailed my eyes slightly lower and looked at the person's face. 

He was cute, with a small nose, large eyes, and feminine facial features. 

I inspected him for a few moments before a taller man next to him nudged him. 

He looked in my direction and his gaze met mine. 

His already large eyes widened and he blushed. 

His friends started to flip out and clap him on the back and chest. 

I finished my drink and set it down on the bar along with a $10 bill. 

The bartender smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. 

I stood up and began to walk over to the boy. 

His friends had almost completely abandoned him, but they were watching him from afar. 

"Obnoxious friends, yes?" I asked him, flashing him a smile when he looked at me. 

"Yeah, but I love 'em." He replied. He had a cute voice and talked out of the side of his mouth. 

"Are you from New Jersey, by any chance?" I wondered. His eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yeah, actually. The accent kinda gives it away, I know." 

"I moved to New Jersey when I was... five or six, I think," I said. "My family has lived in Italy for generations. Italian is my first language, and even though I've been in America for a long time my entire family still speaks Italian. That's where the accent is from. Mine is kind of strange, Italian and Jersey accents don't really tend to mix well. Ah, now I'm rambling, my apologies." 

He giggled, showing off rows of his tiny, cute teeth. "It's okay. I'm Gerard." 

"I'm Frank. Would you like a drink, darling?" The pet name spilled from my lips. 

"I don't drink. I'm just here because it's my brother's twenty-first birthday and I wanted to support him." He answered, looking at his lap and picking at his fingernails. 

"It's okay. Do you want a Shirley Temple?" I offered, taking my wallet out of my back pocket. 

"You really don't have to-" 

"Hush, darling. I want to." I said with a smile. 

I ordered him a Shirley Temple and gave Gerard a wink once it arrived. 

"Enjoy, beautiful." I murmured, brushing some of his hair away from his face and behind his ear. 

He gave me a shy smile and took a sip. 

"Thank you, Frankie." He said. 

I smiled. "It's no problem, my dear." I reached forward and cupped his cheek gently. 

He blushed and I felt my heart lurch at the sight of all that _beautiful, perfect, delicious_ blood under the surface of his porcelain skin. 

I licked my lips and breathed in slowly. I could smell his blood very strongly. It smelled like vanilla and roses and it was tangy and metallic and perfect. 

God, I needed some of that blood. 

"So your brother's younger than you?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the overwhelming urge to pin him down and drink from his neck. "Yeah. I'm twenty-five." Gerard answered, sending me a shy smile and taking another sip of his drink. 

"I'm almost twenty-nine," I said. We chatted for a little while, flirting occasionally when I decided to make a move. 

"Do you want to get out of here..?" I asked, leaning in closer to him. 

He leaned forward suddenly, pressing his lips to my own. I was startled for a moment before leaning into the kiss and swiping my tongue over his bottom lip. 

He whimpered and opened his mouth up to me and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth. 

My heavily tattooed fingers were tangled in his hair and pulling gently. 

I felt his tongue gently press against mine and suddenly I was pinning him against the bar, one of my hands sliding down to his hip. 

He moaned softly against my lips He pulled away after another few moments, his lips and chin glistening with our saliva. 

"Is that a yes?" I asked, sliding my hand up Gerard's thigh and noticing the slight hardness that was between his legs. 

I smirked at his quiet whine. "Y-yeah. My place isn't too far from here. I have to make sure that M-Mikey's gonna get home safe, first." I nodded and leaned against the bar, taking time to check out Gerard's ass as he walked towards his friend and began to talk to him. 

A tall man with bleach blonde hair that was messy and hanging down over his face ran up to Gerard. "Gee's getting laiiiiid!" The man screamed, throwing his arms around Gerard. 

Gerard just giggled and hugged him back, patting him on the back before pulling away. 

He walked back over to me and I stood up, brushing off my jeans. 

I took his hand and gave him my best bedroom eyes. He blushed and it took every ounce of my self-control to not lunge at his neck and sink my fangs into that perfect flesh. 

He led me to his apartment and I could feel myself slowly getting more aroused. He fumbled with his keys for a moment and finally jammed a key into the door handle. 

As soon as we were both inside the apartment, I closed the door and shoved him against it. 

My mouth was on his and he gasped when I bucked my hips against him. 

I smirked against his lips and he moaned again. 

"Fuck, baby. I'm going to make you feel so good. So, so good, beautiful." I whispered into his ear, finishing my promise by nipping his earlobe. 

"Please, Frankie," He whimpered, gently pressing his erection against my hip. 

"Shh, gattino. Can you take me to your room, darling?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand, eagerly dragging me into his room. He shut and locked the door and I wasted no time in pinning him down on the bed and kissing him deeply. 

I pulled away for a moment to rip my shirt off, exposing my tattooed chest. 

I quickly unbuckled my belt and pulled my jeans and boxers down my legs. 

I undressed Gerard slowly, rubbing his hardness softly from every time to time. 

"Frank, please. Just... ah, just fuck me already." Gerard begged. 

"Hmm, someone's needy, aren't they?" I teased, gently running the tip of my forefinger over Gerard's erection. 

" _Frankie!_ " "Okay, beautiful. Have you done this before?" I asked. 

I already knew that he hadn't. I could smell it in his blood. He was still pure, untainted by the hands of another man. 

He was mine. 

Gerard shifted a bit. "Um, n-no, I haven't," 

"That's alright, gattino. I'm going to take care of you." I cooed, gently cupping his cheek. 

"Now I have to prep you first or it's going to hurt really bad. Open your legs for me, darling." I affectionately murmured. 

He did as I asked and I ran my hands up his thighs. The way they were trembling was a little concerning. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, my dear?" I asked. I may be a bloodsucking creature of the night who was about to kill a beautiful human, but I wasn't one to have sex with someone without their consent. 

He nodded. "I'm just nervous." 

"There's no need to be. I'm going to take care of you, gattino. You'll be okay, I promise." He blushed. "What does that mean?" 

I smirked and leaned down close to him. "It means kitten in Italian, darling." 

He let out a soft moan and I smirked. 

"Alright. Knees up to your ears." I ordered, a dominant, sultry tone replacing my normally affectionate one. Gerard shivered and obeyed. 

"Do you have lube?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to his bedside table. I sat up on my knees and opened the drawer in the table, rummaging around until I found the bottle of lube and a box of condoms. I pulled them out and popped the lid of the lube open. 

I poured a copious amount into my palm and coated three of my fingers with it. 

"I'm just going to stretch you, my dear. But you have to relax or it's going to hurt." I said as I reached in between Gerard's legs and gently prodded the tip of my finger at his entrance. 

"I'm ready." He said. 

I slowly began to push my finger in and he tensed up. "Gee, baby, you've got to relax," I said, gently rubbing my free hand on his thigh. 

He whimpered and writhed in discomfort. 

"Shh, baby. Just relax." I mumbled. He allowed himself to go slack and I took my chance to slide my finger in. 

He hissed at the sudden intrusion but stayed relaxed. 

"Good, baby. You're doing so good." I praised as I began to gently move my finger. 

"Does it hurt anymore?" I asked. He shook his head and his eyes fluttered closed. "I'm adding another finger." I slid my second finger in and began to move them a bit faster. Gerard whimpered and shifted slightly. 

I crooked my fingers and he cried out, his back arching. 

I smirked. "There we go," I kept rubbing slowly at the spot and Gerard was panting and moaning. 

"P-please," He whined. "I need more." 

I added a third finger and I pressed them against that spot. "Frankie!" Gerard snapped. 

"Just... please. I need you." He whimpered. "Alright, gattino. I'll take care of you." 

I ripped open a condom with my teeth and slid it onto my rock hard length. I slicked myself up with lube and positioned myself at his entrance. 

"I'm going in, darling. It's going to hurt a little but it will get better." I said. Gerard just nodded, his eyes still screwed shut. 

I pushed just the tip in and he stayed relaxed. He grabbed my arm and I froze. "What is it, baby?" I asked. "I just need to hold onto you." He answered, digging his nails into my bicep. 

"Alright, darling," I crooned, slowly pushing in. 

"H-hurts." Gerard gasped. "Just hold on for a minute." I looked down at him and his face was twisted in pain. 

I stopped and gently rubbed his thigh as he relaxed slightly more. "Okay, you can go again." He said. 

I pushed in a bit more and I felt his hips against mine. 

"You're in?" He asked. I nodded. "You're doing so good, gattino. So good." 

Gerard opened his eyes and we made eye contact for a few moments as he adjusted to my size. He looked so trusting, like he was depending on me. 

It was at that moment when I realized that I couldn't kill him. 

"You can move now." He said. I smiled at him and pecked his lips as I began to slowly thrust. 

I let out a low moan as I felt pleasure begin to course through my veins. 

Gerard was gasping softly and letting out breathy moans. He was quite quiet until I angled my hips a bit differently and he screamed. 

"F-fuck. Right there! Frank, ah!" He moaned. I thrust harder and faster, Gerard's loud moans spurring me on. 

"Frankie, touch me, please." He begged. I reached down between us and grabbed his erection as I pumped him in time with my thrusts. 

"I'm not going to... to last much longer." He warned, his voice strained. 

I could hear and smell the perfect blood coursing through his veins and I leaned down to suck his neck. 

I sucked hard and gently ran my teeth over his sweaty, salty skin. 

I heard him scream and felt him clench around me and suddenly he came, hot sticky ropes covering his stomach and my hand. 

I stopped thrusting as he caught his breath. "Keep going." He urged, his voice soft and tired. 

I did just that, going hard and fast. Gerard kept on making soft sounds as I continued to suck his neck and I lost all self-control. 

I bit into Gerard's neck, his blood flowing freely into my mouth. I gently probed t his flesh with my fangs and more blood poured out of my mouth. 

He tasted sweet and pure and tangy and _perfect._ My head was spinning as I came into the condom, a growl escaping my lips as I continued to drink his blood. 

I came to my senses only when I heard Gerard sobbing from beneath me. 

I took a few more gulps of his blood before I pulled away. 

There were tears streaming down his face and his eyes were screwed shut, his face contorted in pain. 

I felt a pang in my chest once I realized what happened. 

I didn't say anything, I just stared in shock. 

"Gee," I murmured, gently caressing his cheek. 

"It hurts." He whimpered. "It hurts so bad. M-make it stop. Please, Frankie." 

"Alright, gattino. It's okay, I got you." I cooed, leaning down and beginning to lick at the puncture wound in his neck. 

I could still hear his soft sobs. 

I could feel the taste of blood slowly fade away and I pulled back. The bleeding had stopped and the wound seemed to be closing. 

"Am I dying?" he asked softly, his tears not stopping. 

"No, baby. I wouldn't do that to you, gattino. You're important to me." I answered, cupping his cheeks in my hands and kissing him softly as I wiped away his tears. 

I pulled the used condom off of myself and tied it before throwing it away. "I'll be right back," I said, caressing his cheek once more before getting up and walking to his bathroom. I found a large towel and drenched it in hot water before squeezing it out. I returned to the bedroom and sat next to Gerard. 

I began to clean him off, running the damp towel over his stomach and in between his thighs. 

"I guess I should explain." I started, tossing the towel off to the floor. 

"I'm a vampire. And my way of getting meals was by picking people up at bars." 

Gerard just stared at me. 

"Were you going to kill me?" He asked. 

"That was my plan, yes, but I couldn't bring myself to. I wasn't planning on drinking from you at all, but it just happened. I lost control. You just smelled so sweet and I could _hear_ your blood rushing through your veins." I answered. 

He nodded. "So I was nothing but a meal to you?" 

I could hear the pain in his voice. 

"You were at first. But I never spare my meals, so that says something, right?" I replied. 

"Yeah." He said, his voice choked. 

"I just... nobody's ever wanted me before, so I thought..." He had begun to sob. 

My jaw clenched and I pulled him close to me. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and continued to cry. 

I stroked his hair, resting my chin against his forehead. "Gattino, I care about you. I want you." I reassured. 

"Will you... will you go out with me?" I heard him ask quietly. 

"Of course I will, beautiful," I responded. He suddenly pushed me back onto the bed and kissed me slowly. 

I smiled against his lips and I heard him giggle. 

"You're too cute." I cooed, pulling him against me. 

"My baby." I pulled his thick comforter over the both of us. Gerard nuzzled against my chest and I smiled. 


End file.
